These studies will focus on the biochemical genetics of antibiotic resistance in the gonococcus. Mapping of genes which determine ribosomal resistance to antibiotics has shown a cluster of seven linked genes. By fractionation of transforming DNA into pieces of known size, the genetic linkage data will be translated into units of absolute map distances. In addition a cell free protein synthesizing system will be used to demonstrate that certain of the genes in this cluster (genes for resistance to fusidic acid, tetracycline, and chloramphenicol) result in altered ribosomes.